Tales from the Garrison
by TheWeaverofWorlds
Summary: Hanji decides to set up her best friend with a complete stranger, Reiner's best friend is coming home, Connie meets the girl of his dreams, and Armin meets a handsome stranger in the airport. At the center of all these characters' lives is The Garrison a popular bar where people seem to congregate during this holiday season. Ereri, Winmin, Reiner/Bert, JeanMarco, Springles & others
1. Chapter 1

The Garrison was usually always busy, but around Christmas time it seemed the place was packed to the rafters. The pub always saw a variety of people, and with Christmas in the air, they all had something in common. Everybody felt like celebrating, and who could blame them? The spirit of Christmas was in the air, good will to men and all that. Everyone seemd to be in a joyful mood, except for one patron who seemed to sit by the frosty pane windows each day. All the other customers seemed to give him a wide berth, the only one who approached was his waitress.

"Back again I see," she teased him.

"Not in the mood, Hanji," the man growled.

"Yeah, yeah I know. What can I get you?" She asked.

"My usual."

"Very good," Hanji said with a sad smile. "Do you mind if I sit?"

"Hanji," protested the guest.

"Let me speak, as one of your best friends Levi, I know you've just gone through a horrid divorce. But you can't be spending all your time in a bar," Hanji said.

"You do."

"I work here. There's a difference," Hanji smiled.

Levi rolled his eyes. "Well now that I don't have any respondsibilities I can spend more time here, can't I? Now do you mind leaving me to my peace?"

Hanji sighed, turned the chair around and left.

"What's his problem?" asked one of the other waitresses.

"His divorce was just finalized, poor guy." Hanji said in a hushed tone. "His wife broke his heart when she said she wanted one, and I guess since the paperwork was sent in he's been spending his time here."

The waitress frowned. "That's horrible. It's almost Christmas. No one should be sad at Christmas."

Hanji smiled. "You're a genius Isabel! I just have to find him a date."

"That's not what I said, Hanji," frowned the younger woman.

"Thanks, you're a doll!" Hanji said hugging the other girl.

The woman shook her head, once Hanji wrapped her head around an idea there was no stopping her. Hanji went to put in the order, then continued to circle around the crowded floor.

"What can I get you?" she said, going over to a customer.

"I'll have your ham and cheese on rye, with a Guiness," the young man answered. Hanji looked the guy up and down.

"What's your name, bright eyes?" she asked. The boy blushed, how cute! He might be just the thing Levi needed this holiday.

"It's Eren," he replied.

Hanji nodded. "It'll be right out."

Suddenly people parted, and the bar seemed to become more boisterous. "Reiner!" cried a few patrons patting the tall man on the back.

"Hi guys," he grinned making his way to the bar. He sat down beside Eren. "How're you Eren?"

Eren shrugged. "I've been better. This is my first Christmas alone, but Mikasa is flying home. Armin too."

"It'll be nice to see them again," Reiner smiled.

Eren nodded. He hadn't seen his sister or best friend in months. "What about you? Any special plans this holiday?"

Reiner smiled down at his hands. "Remember that childhood friend I told you about?"

"Yeah, works for a publishing company down in New York right?"

Reiner nodded. "Well he's finally coming back to Boston this year. I invited him to stay on my couch."

Eren elbowed his friend. "Are you sure you don't mean in your bed?!"

Reiner rolled his eyes. "Shut up Eren. I, unlike you, are not constantly thinking about sex."

"I don't constantly think about sex," protested Eren.

Reiner looked at him. "Yeah you do. How many times have I had to pick up your drunk ass from some bar, and you manage to tell me about the great sex you had with a complete stranger?"

Eren blushed. "You make it sound like I'm some cock slut."

Reiner grinned at his friend. "Because you are."

Eren sighed. "Fine. You got me. So what, I like sex, that's not a crime."

Reiner laughed, "no it's not."

"Hi guys, sorry I'm late," a new member said approaching the bar.

"Connie. Good to see you man!" Eren said patting his friend's shoulder. "How was the mall."

Connie rolled his eyes. "Horrible. It's so crowded there. It's unbelievable!"

"Then why do you stay there?" Reiner asked, sipping his beer that just arrived.

Connie gave a wry smile. "Need the cash. Plus there's this really cute girl working across from me."

Eren smiled. "Oh really? Why don't you ask her out sometime?"

"Do you know how creepy that would sound?"

Eren shrugged. "Fair point. But dude, if you like this girl then at least attmept to get to know her. Where does she work?"

"At the gift wrapping station," Connie said. "She's dressed like an elf."

Reiner smirked. "I see why you like her, that does sound cute."

Connie rolled his eyes. "It;s not that! She seems to be really funny. I just wish I had the courage to go talk to her."

His friends nodded, they all knew what that was like. Eren's food arrived and he ravenously dug into it. Reiner moved around the bar laughing and talking with all his friends, Connie remained. Eren's phone gave a little chirp and he looked down at it curiously.

"You want an excuse to go talk to that girl?" Eren asked.

Connie nodded.

"Great. We can go to the mall tomorrow. My mom needs me to pick up some last minute gifts for Mikasa." Eren said.

Connie smiled, the prospects of going to talk to the cute elf girl was just too good to be true. "You're the best wing man a guy could ask for, Eren."

Eren smiled. "I know."

**Here's my Christmas story for you! I hope to update it soon, now that I am finished with the play I will have more time in the evenings. I know there's not much yet, but don't worry many ships will follow. Please leave a review, or favorite and follow. ~T.W.o.W.**


	2. Chapter 2

The next afternoon Eren and Connie braved the horror of Christmas known as the mall. It was still a few weeks before Christmas, but the place was already crowded. The large vaulted ceiling echoed with the sounds of hundreds of people talking at once. There was no room, and Eren soon was beginning to feel claustrophobic. He and Connie went to a few stores that his mom had asked him to go to picking up some things for Mikasa. Finally they ended up with five different bags.

"Eren? What's the plan?"

"Hm?" Eren had gotten distracted by a hot young man their age heading to the food court.

"Yo. Eren! Connie to Eren. What now?"

"You go take these to be wrapped, and I'm gonna follow Mr. McSexy over there to the food court," Eren said practically drooling.

"Eren, you can't just hook up with someone at the mall!" Yelled Connie. A few people around him stared at him, and soon he was blushing. He hadn't meant to be that loud. With a huff he went the opposite direction towards the gift wrapping station. So much for Eren being a good wing man. It would have been better to just come with Reiner.

Complaining internally Connie made his way over to the customer service booth. A sign was hung in front of the old one saying Santa's Workshop. It was decked out with faerie lights and garlands. All the employees wore elf costumes, pointed hats, and striped stockings. As luck would have it, the girl of his dreams was standing there.

"Hello sir, I can take you here," she said.

Connie blushed making his way over to her station. He noticed that her name tag read Sasha. So that was his name. Carefully Sasha unpacked all the gifts and gave a low whistle. Laying before him were all the scented soaps and candles Eren had picked out for his adopted sister, as well as body washes and scrubs.

"You're girlfriend is certainly lucky to have a guy like you," she said with a nice smile.

"I don't have a girlfriend," stuttered out Connie.

"Well your sister, then," Sasha said just as cheerfully. She had begun to pull out some wrapping papers and ribbons.

"I'm actually getting these wrapped for a friend. He's...busy," Connie deadpanned.

Sasha laughed. "That's very sweet of you. You look really familiar, have we met?"

Connie shrugged. "I work at the Starbucks across the way."

Sasha nodded. "I guess I must have seen you there, or something. Have any preferences on papers or ribbons."

"Not really," Connie shrugged. He watched entranced as she quickly and neatly wrapped up the first of the candles. "Woah you're really good at that."

She smiled. "You're sweet. Trust me, after doing this for as long as I have, you get pretty good. It's not a useful skill or anything."

Connie's ears turned red. "Nonsense...I'm sure you're great when it comes to parties, and stuff."

Sasha laughed. "It's a shame you don't have a girlfriend. She's missing out."

Connie pulled at the cuffs of his coat. "What about you Sasha...any boyfriend in sight?"

Sasha shrugged. "Nope."

"Oh-okay..." Connie stuttered.

Sasha laughed. "I don't mind. It's not the end of the world being single for Christmas."

"You're one of the few people I've met to think that," Connie admitted. He couldn't help but think about how Eren was probably shoving his tongue down a stranger's throat, just to stave off loneliness.

"Label?"

"What?"

"To/From?" Sasha explained.

"To Mikasa, from Eren" Connie spelled out the names.

"Cool." Sasha nodded. She then started on the bath basket.

Connie just shifted his weight back and forth from one leg to another, not sure what to say. All too soon Sasha finished wrapping all the presents. "Go down to the end, Marco will ring you up."

Connie nodded his thanks, managing to mutter out, "maybe I'll see you at Starbucks."

He went down to the end of the table and was rung out by a tall freckled man. "Have a Merry Christmas," Marco said kindly.

Connie nodded and made his way to the food court, hoping to find Eren. He walked around the tables until he found a sight of PDA he wished to erase from his mind. There was Eren straddling the stranger's lap energetically sucking face. Connie groaned before pulling Eren away by his coat collar.

"Connie!" whined Eren.

"How? You're not even drunk!" cried Connie.

Eren got that devilish smile of his and shrugged. "What can I say? We're both consenting adults."

"Ew. Enough. I have a shift in half an hour. I'll see you later...try not to make out with anymore strangers," Connie said.

But Eren had stopped listening. He nodded goodbye and headed in a different direction. Connie could only pray that Eren was smart enough not to have sex in a mall, where children could enter the bathroom at anytime. But he knew Eren wasn't that intelligent. With a resigned sigh he headed back to Starbucks to put on his uniform.

Connie hated working at Starbucks, but he really needed the money. There was a constant crowd in the small coffee shop that kept Connie busy. He usually manned making the drinks while one of his coworkers took orders. It was cup after cup of caffeinated drink that kept Connie busy. This one demanded steamed milk, that one was sugar free, the next one low fat. What a headache.

"Sasha!" he called the name on the cup before blinking. Before him was Sasha, almost as if he had summoned her with his constant thoughts of her. "H-Hi..."

"Hey Connie, nice to see you in uniform for a change," she was of course referring to the fact that she was now in casual clothes. "Seems like you've made a lot of tips."

Connie looked at the jar she was nodding to and just said, "yeah, I guess."

"Hope to see you around," she said taking her drink from the counter.

Connie couldn't really believe what happened.

But what occurred later was even stranger. After the afternoon shift had ended, Connie and his coworkers collected together to sort out tips.

"Yo, Connie look at this," Farland said.

Connie took the dollar from his friend's hand. In a messy scrawl it said 'Connie. (555)-287-0092. Call me, Sasha. Farland gave a wolf whistle. Connie punched him lightly before pocketing the dollar. As soon as he left work he drove to The Garrison.

"Guys, guys! You'll never guess what happened!" Connie said running in to find Eren and Reiner in their usual places.

"Hm?" asked Reiner.

"That cute girl I like gave me her number," Connie said breathless pulling out the sharpied dollar.

Eren just gave a knowing smile.

Reiner raised a brow. "Do you have something you want to share with the class, Eren."

"This better not be the story of how you and Mr. McSexy got together in a bathroom stall," groaned Connie.

"Actually it was the bedding section of Sears," Eren said.

Connie blanched.

"Kidding! Ohmigod, even I'm smart enough not to have sex in a public place when there are kids at the mall. Jeez, what do you take me for? Don't answer that. Anyway I was going to say, that after you left for work I went back to 'Santa's workshop' and talked to that girl you liked. I told her that you were interested in her, and that you were a pretty great guy. She said she'd consider giving you her number, I'm glad she did." Eren casually said sipping his beer.

Connie beamed at his friend. Eren wasn't as bad as he had initially believed. "Thanks man, I appreciate it."

Eren nodded. "Hey Hanji! Let's get my man a Sam Adams!"

Hanji nodded, getting one from behind the bar.

"So?"

"So what?" Connie asked.

"Are you going to call her?" Eren asked.

"What? Now?"

"Yes now. Why wait?"

"Isn't there suppose to be a grace period before you call a girl?" Connie asked.

"No," Eren shrugged.

Reiner rolled his eyes. "Don't listen to him. He'll jump anyone who he deems willing and sexy. You should probably wait."

Eren grabbed Connie's dollar and opened up his phone.

"Eren don't you dare!" Called Connie.

Eren ran around the bar, avoiding his friend and trying to dial the number.

"Watch out!"

The voice came from a pissed off patron sitting by the icy windows. Eren thought he would be attractive if he wasn't so angry looking.

"Sorry dude!" cackled Eren returning to his shenanigans. Finally he made it back to the bar, just as the phone was ringing. "Hi Sasha? This is Eren."

"Ah the guy who thought I should give my number to his friend. And what can I do for you?"

"Connie's being a sissy and won't call you. Do you think you could make it down to The Garrison in about half an hour?"

"The pub on Rose Pike?"

"That's the one," Eren said with a grin.

"Yeah. Tell Connie I'll be seeing him soon," Sasha laughed.

Eren smiled. "Will do."

After hanging up his phone he turned to Connie. "Connie my man, guess who just scored you a date."

"You did what?!"

"Sasha will be here in half an hour, so I suggest you find a way to freshen up," Eren said putting away his phone.

"EREN! I swear to God I'm going to kill you!" Connie cried.

"Hey she agreed to come, that's the first step." Eren stood up on one of the chairs. "Hi everyone, if I could just have your attention for a moment. My friend just remembered he has a date tonight. Does anyone have gum? Deodorant?"

"Eren, shut up!" Connie said through gritted teeth.

One woman came up with a stick of gum, which Connie accepted gratefully. Unsurprisingly no one had cologne or deodorant on them.

"Leaving so soon?" Hanji asked trying to hide her disappointment.

Levi rolled his eyes. "What do you think. This bar is full of loud idiots."

Hanji nodded. "Well see you around Ravioli."

"Whatever Shitty Glasses," Levi said brushing past her.

After he was gone, Hanji's shoulders slumped. She had hoped to set her plan in order tonight, but Levi had left without ordering anything other then a glass of Merlot. And Eren had been to preoccupied to get anything besides a beer. She sighed and went back to her job.

Twenty-eight minutes later Sasha arrived. Connie was relieved to see that she hadn't dressed fancily or anything. She looked like the girl from Starbucks. Her dark brown hair was pulled back from her face, her eyes shining brightly.

"I didn't think you were one to hang out in bars much," confessed Sasha.

Connie frowned. "Why is that?"

"You seem so shy," Sasha explained.

Connie laughed nervously. "Only around you."

Sasha blushed. "Well...are you gonna buy a girl a drink?"

Connie nodded, waving the bartender over. "Another Sam Adams, and whatever the young lady asks for."

"Whiskey, straight," Sasha said without blinking an eye.

Connie looked at her with a new found sense of respect. When her drink arrived they raised their glasses and made a toast.

"They make a cute couple," Reiner said. From across the bar Eren and Reiner were watching their friend.

Eren took another swig of beer and smiled. "I think it's time for me to find someone to hook up with."

"Really Eren? How many times have you hooked up here?" Reiner asked sounding disappointed with his friend.

"Thirteen times? I dunno why?"

"Can't you just abstain from having sex with a complete stranger for one evening?"

Eren gave a dry laugh. "I'm so fucked up at this point. I don't think so."

Reiner's shoulders slumped. He nodded. "Good hunting, bud."

Eren bounded off in search of someone willing to sleep with him. Reiner just sighed. He checked his phone. No new messages. Setting it down he headed over to the dart board to distract himself. In some ways he envied Eren's uncaring attitude toward things. Eren buried his hurt in mindless sex...Reiner was jealous. He wished he could do so. There were plenty of people who offered, but he decided to remain true. He threw the darts with swift accuracy. They whistled through the air and hit the bulls eye. A few bystanders clapped. But all Reiner wanted was a text from Bertolt...something to tell him that their friendship hadn't completely disappeared these past few years.

**I'm on a roll! Anyway, I have this head cannon that Mikasa is a bamf, but one that also likes to indulge herself in nice smells and the occasional girly thing. Poor Reiner! And what is Eren referring to? You'll just have to wait and see! Also awkward Connie and bad ass Sasha are my favorite. More ships to come I promise. Leave a review/favorite/follow please? ~T.W.o.W.**


	3. Chapter 3

The next day at work Sasha was on cloud nine. She and Connie spent the whole evening talking. She found out that they both loved 3rd generation Pokemon, and had a really bad addiction to Mario Cart. They had spent hours getting to know each other and it had been perfect. Sasha wasn't the type to become all weak kneed over a man she had just met, but there was something irresistible about Connie. Sure he was awkward. Okay he was very awkward, he hadn't even kissed her good-bye, but she didn't mind. He was funny, and clever, and he didn't seem to be trying to use her in anyway. Sasha was so distracted that she barely noticed that Marco, who was always five minutes early, had still not arrived.

"Has anyone seen Marco?" asked her coworker.

"Hm, it's odd for him to be late," Sasha replied, only taking note that the freckled boy was nowhere to be seen.

The door to the break room opened, and in walked a huffing Marco.

"Is everything okay?"

Marco's cheeks were flushed from the cold, and from embarrassment. "Sorry for being late."

"Relax," snorted Sasha. "You're only two minutes late."

"What kept you? You're always so punctual?" asked someone pouring him a Styrofoam cup of coffee.

He took it gratefully and said, "my car wouldn't start this morning. I had to run to work, and then I tripped and some stranger caught me."

Everyone couldn't help to notice how hard Marco was blushing. "Oooh! Was he hot?"

Marco shied away from the question by taking a deep sip of coffee.

"Now now, let's leave our freckled-Jesus be. He can join us in a bit," Sasha said ushering everyone out of the break room. Once they were all gone she turned to him. "Looks like you could use a drink."

Marco began to protest. "It's nice of you to offer-"

"I'm going to The Garrison tonight. I'm meeting Connie and a few of his friends. You should come," Sasha offered.

Marco gave a small smile. "I have been meaning to try out the Garrison. Is it any good?"

Sasha beamed. "The best. There's this really funny waitress there who dared Connie to put as many straws up his nose as he could. She's my favorite."

Marco's smile grew. "Sounds...nice? Yeah I'll come. What time are you going?"

Sasha grabbed his hand and jumped up and down. "Seven, gives me time to go home and shower. Want me to pick you up?"

"That would be nice," Marco sighed.

"Hope you don't mind a motorcycle," Sasha laughed, beginning to leave the room.

Marco blanched. But he managed a nod anyways.

That evening, after work, Marco was met by Sasha at his apartment. She wore a leather jacket and had a helmet in her hand, the other on her head. It would seem that she hadn't been joking about the motorcycle. Gingerly Marco got on, and held on tight. He had never been a fan of the cold, and having the wind rush past him at 30 mph was certainly not helping. He felt as if he had left his stomach back at his place. When they arrived at The Garrison ten minutes later Marco was very disoriented, and in need of a drink.

When they entered the place was full of laughter and a warm atmosphere. Hanji ran up to greet her friend.

"Back again Sasha?"

"Mhm," Sasha nodded. "Hanji, this is Marco, a good friend."

"Nice to meet you Marco, and welcome to The Garrison. What can I get you?" Hanji asked with a broad smile.

"Beer, on the tap," Marco said, still feeling the after effects of the exhilarating ride over.

"Righto! Oh Sasha, your friends are in the back booth," Hanji said gesturing over to the right.

Sasha grabbed Marco's arm and led him over to the booth by the windows. Sitting there already were Connie and Eren.

"Hiya Connie," Sasha said waving with her other hand. They were still a little way away, and had to weave through a tight knot of people.

Connie turned, a big smile on his face and waved back. "Isn't she cute!"

"Adorable," Eren deadpanned.

"Come on! She's hot, and a nerd," Connie listed.

"And not my type. I'm gay, remember?" Eren rolled his eyes.

"You're gay, but not blind!" Connie laughed.

Eren smirked. "True. Sorry for the sass. I had a rough day at work."

By this time Sasha had sat down with Marco. Eren turned noticing the new male beside him and smiled. He placed a hand on the other's bicep and began a slow and deliberate stroke down. "Aw Sasha, a gift for me? You didn't need to, but he is a cutie-pie."

Marco blushed heavily.

Eren dropped his facade and smiled. "No worries dude. You're not my type anyway. You're much too sweet."

"Oh? And how do you like your men?" asked Sasha.

Eren flashed her a smile. "Hot and dangerous."

Marco laughed. "Definitely not your type then."

Eren shook his head. "'Fraid not."

Hanji came over with a beer. "What can I get you guys?"

Eren started, "grilled Reuben and a blackberry vodka twist."

Connie whistled. "Someone's horny tonight."

Eren shrugged. "I had a bad day, and I need a pick-me up. Now if someone else decides to pick me up against a wall who am I to complain?"

The whole table laughed, and Hanji couldn't help but think that Eren was just what Levi needed this Christmas.

Connie and Sasha ordered the potato special to share. Conversation fell into a more even flow, less centered around Eren's sex life. Hanji moved away. Levi had come again, third night in a row, and now all she needed to do was take his order.

"Levi?"

He turned. "My usual."

She shook her head. "Why do I even bother?"

He smirked at her. "Hell if I know."

Hanji tousled his short hair. "You're cute when you're pissed."

With an air of disgust, Levi fixed his hair. "You're annoying when you're cheery."

"Oh come on! Don't tell me you didn't get the text from Erwin. He managed to book a flight!" Hanji cheered.

"I got it."

"And?"

"And what? That blond dipshit is flying here from L.A. Lord knows why, the weather in L.A. is way better." Levi said rolling his eyes.

Eren wanted hot and dangerous? Nothing's more dangerous than a pissed off Levi, thought Hanji. "You know he just wants to see us this Christmas! He hasn't been back for months!"

"I hope he gets bad travel weather."

Hanji frowned. "Scrooge."

"Bah humbug."

Hanji stuck out her tongue and walked away. To her receding back Levi flipped her the bird.

Back in the kitchens Hanji turned to Isabel. "I need you to take this order to Levi."

"Levi would never order a blackberry vodka twist. Hanji what are you up to?" asked Isabel.

Hanji just gave a secretive smile.

"You take it."

"If I do that he's just going to kill me. He likes you. Besides I need to find someone else to take this to Connie's table." Hanji gesticulated to the pile of food before them.

"Uh, Hanji. Isn't that Levi's usual."

"Hush. Now go," Hanji pushed the girl out of the kitchen.

Reluctantly Isabel walked over to the frosty table all the way by the door. She set down the food and turned to go. A pale hand wrapped around her wrist. "Isabel? What's this?"

"Your food?" she squeaked.

Levi looked up at her. "Yeah. And the sun goes around the earth. Now tell me what's really going on."

Isabel did her best innocent expression and shrugged. "Hanji just told me to give this to you."

Levi huffed. "And do you know where my food went?"

"Table 15?" Isabel said quietly.

Levi let her wrist go. "Tell Hanji that she is so fucking dead to me."

Isabel nodded, then scurried back to the safety of the kitchens.

Meanwhile in the opposite corner of the bar, a very poor waiter was having a similar problem.

"This isn't my order," Eren said shrugging.

Moblit had been told nothing, unlike Isabel, so he really didn't know what to do. "I think this was made at the same time as another meal. Maybe the cook got the orders mixed up."

Eren sighed. "Do you know where this is supposed to go?"

"Table 1?"

Eren stood taking the food.

"Oh no sir, please let me," started Moblit.

Eren gave him a small grin. "It's easier this way. Sorry for causing trouble."

Moblit muttered something about no trouble, and then shuffled back to the kitchens. Eren carried the food over to table one. It was much colder in this corner of the room, and he couldn't help but shiver.

"I think you have my food," Eren said politely to the back of a dark head of hair.

Levi turned, grey eyes piercing green ones. "No shit Sherlock."

Eren had to stop his jaw from dropping. It was the man he had bumped into yesterday. At the time he hadn't really been able to see him, but now? Holy fucking shit he was hot. Eren wanted to have his body wrapped all around the other's...to do unspeakable things to those lips and –

"Are you going to give me my food or not brat?" asked Levi glaring at the man before him.

Eren just nodded and set down the bland meal. He picked up his own, deliberately trying to display his best assets...mainly his ass and the curve in his lower back. "Sorry for the confusion," Eren said breathily.

Levi smirked, and Eren's heart stopped. "Not your fault. I'm sure it was just Hanji being a shitty friend as per usual."

Eren nodded, hoping something dirty and clever would come to his mind, anything to prolong this conversation. Instead he just gave one more glance back and made his way back to the safety of his own table.

Marco offered to buy everyone another round of drinks. But when he got up, something strange happened. A waiter moved away from an adjacent table, bumping into Marco and sending him sprawling. Or that's what would have happened if a stranger hadn't caught him. Instinctively the strange man let Marco fall into a graceful dip. All around the bar breaths had been held, but suddenly came a roar of approval, stamping of feet, claps and shouts filled the air.

"Hiya Freckles. We have got to stop meeting like this," the stranger said.

Sasha had gotten up to see if her friend was alright when she paused. "Marco, what's he talking about?"

"He's the stranger that caught me when I tripped on the sidewalk," Marco said a bit breathlessly.

The stranger flashed a crooked smile, still not up righting Marco. "Your friend's quite the klutz. Might've cracked his head open if I hadn't been there."

Eren pushed his way through the crowd stopping when he saw who had caught Marco. "Jean? What are you doing in town?"

Jean grinned. He set Marco on his feet, then came over and did an elaborate handshake with Eren. "Long time no see, Jaeger. Tell me have you finally slept with the entire gay male populace of Boston yet?"

Eren smirked. "Only the hot ones."

Jean rolled his eyes. "You were always so picky. Always left the cute ones for me, that's why we were such good wing men back in high school."

Marco gave a small smile. "You two went to high school together?"

"Sure thing. While Eren was sleeping around like the slut he is, I spent my time wooing pretty boys," Jean said winking at Marco.

Eren snorted. "Yeah wooing them into your pants."

Jean smirked. "It's not my fault if things got a bit heated. You think rough bathroom sex is hot, Eren. Well it's nothing to how sinfully delicious pretty boy twinks can make you feel."

Eren shrugged. "We each have our types. Now I'm going to go get a drink."

Jean turned to Marco. "Ignore him. He's an arse. Can I get you a drink? As an apology for so awkwardly stepping into your life several times."

Marco smiled. "I'd like that."

Marco spent the rest of the night with Jean's arm around his shoulders. Jean may have seemed like a player, but as Marco spent more time with him he learned that Jean was a very caring and sensitive person. Jean didn't try anything on Marco all night, which Marco was grateful for. They mostly talked about stupid stuff, but it was fun. In fact Jean liked listening to Marco talk. He thought the other had a beautiful voice. He was so tempted to lean in, and kiss each of the other's freckles. But he knew how embarressed Marco would be if he did that. And so Jean refrained from doing so, instead staring contentedly into Marco's warm eyes. Eren had been right, he was a bit of a player back in high school, but he had soon found that meaningless sex didn't give him a thrill. He had to be in love with the person, or at least what he believed was love...and whatever was going on between him and Marco right now, was strong.

As Eren sat at the bar, Hanji took over the shift as barkeeper.

"Hey Hanji," slurred Eren. He was on his third drink, and still couldn't stop thinking about the attractive man he had seen earlier. "Who's the man always sitting at table 1, all alone?"

Hanji had to bite back a smile. Her plan was going perfectly. "His name's Levi."

"Levi," there was a smirk on Eren's face. "Any chance he's gay?"

"Bi."

Eren bit his lip. "Good enough for me."

Hanji couldn't help but feel successful. She looked around the bar. There were so many couples here tonight, and very few single people. Levi had gone home awhile ago, leaving no tip for her, she had noted. But that was okay, she was sure to see him soon. Across the bar from Eren, Marco and Jean were wrapped up in deep conversation. In a darker corner so were Sasha and Connie.

"Eren do you ever feel lonely?" Hanji asked.

Eren let out a bitter laugh. "Yeah. Why do you think I sleep with so many goddamn people?"

Hanji sighed. Maybe Eren needed Levi just as much as Levi needed Eren.

"Alright friend. I'm cutting you off. You've had enough."

Eren simply nodded. He was drunk and depressed. Never a good mix.

"Do you want me to ask one of your friends?"

"They're busy," Eren said coldly.

"A cab?"

Eren slumped down farther. "That would be nice."

Hanji smiled at the boy before her. Levi was just what he needed.

**I love writing this story, and I love all my readers! Thanks for the support! Alright, so I may have to change the rating on this...not sure if I'm going to yet. But feel free to comment with your opinion. Actually comment anyways! Thanks lots, love y'all. ~T.W.o.W.**


End file.
